


【露米/RUSAME】Merry X‘Mas

by batou_orz



Series: NSFW (Rus/Ame) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batou_orz/pseuds/batou_orz
Summary: 一个阿尔弗雷德以为伊万不过圣诞节就没跟他过，结果引熊入室被吃的干净的故事。
Relationships: America & Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: NSFW (Rus/Ame) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615348
Kudos: 13





	【露米/RUSAME】Merry X‘Mas

又是一年一度的圣诞节。  
做着兼职的阿尔弗雷德手里拿着一封信，上面写着“亲爱的圣诞老人你好，今年我不奢求礼物了，我只想看看圣诞老人的样子。”  
喂这也太难办了，圣诞老人是不能露出真面目的啊喂！  
然后再最底下一行小字上写了“如果不行的话，就送一些雏菊吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德看着有些莫名其妙，圣诞夜送花？不过这个要求可比前面要求见到圣诞老人的要求要合理。  
看了一眼地址，正好离自己家还挺近，就最后一个再送吧。  
等到阿尔弗雷德好不容易进到室内的时候，身后突然被人抱紧，在自己耳边说了一句Merry Christmas  
这个声音怎么……？  
“过圣诞节的时候你怎么不考虑陪我？阿尔弗？”  
“可是你也不过圣诞啊，苏联解体不正好是在那个时候…”  
“但你也不应该因为这个逃避我。”身后的男人将他抱的更紧了，“你知道的，我无时无刻都想见到你。”  
“因为冷落我，你圣诞夜剩下的时间都归我了。我准备了很多东西还想让你试试——”  
“等下等下等下！你好歹让我回去换套衣服！”  
“你要的衣服，在 我 这 都 有 哦。”  
阿尔弗雷德转过头看着伊万有些不解， “那我说我要穿女装的话你也这也有？”  
他以为伊万会楞在原地，事实上伊万确实是一下子没反应过来，但又好像理解到了什么继而露出微笑。“下回我会好好准备一番的，只是我没想到你居然有这样的癖好，阿尔弗。”  
“那你不如陪我回家一趟，我有个惊喜要送给你。”  
“如果不够让我惊喜的话这周的恐怖游戏我可不帮你玩了。”  
“……你给我等着，我会让你当场受不住。”

说是这样说，但当阿尔弗雷德在浴室中拿出那套礼物丝带内衣准备穿着的时候他也不确定正确的穿法，虽说自己已经模拟了好几次，还是觉得怎么穿都觉得不太对劲。  
所以当初为什么会头脑一热看着好玩就下单了啊————！咦不对当初为什么会买来着……？  
阿尔弗雷德对着镜中的自己，叹了口气，正纠结着要不要系上蝴蝶结的时候，外头传来了伊万的声音  
“哎？阿尔弗这个是？”  
他没来得及多想直接冲出浴室门，生怕伊万拿了他的东西，却发现这家伙其实仍在原地不动，一脸失落的表情  
“阿尔弗还是不太信任我啊，好………难………………………”  
双方茫然地看着对方，伊万甚至还没反应过来眼前的景象应该用什么心情形容。  
……这家伙现在这个样子，绝对不可以让其他人看到。  
“怎……怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德率先开了口，因为看到伊万没什么反应稍稍把门闭了一下，“如果没事的话我——”  
“蝴蝶结我来帮你绑吧，”伊万突然间向他走来，“帮你绑的好看点。”  
这家伙看到居然是这个反应？他稍稍有些失落的时候，伊万凑近他耳边说了一句：  
“这份惊喜我收下了，作为回礼，你这几天逃不掉了。”  
他甚至还没反应过来就已经被伊万抱了起来，“浴室和床上，自己选一个吧？”  
“那当然是你身上。”  
“正巧，我也忍不住了。”他露出了笑容，还有一丝得意“我想在干你之前先给你拍个照留个纪念。”  
“拍什么啊，用你的脑子记住不就好了，还是说你的记忆力已经差成这样，只能靠电子设备来记住？”  
“……你还真辣啊，亲爱的。这让我更期待你等会发出的声音了。”  
“我倒是很期待你接下来对我干的事能不能让我满意。”

虽然话是这么说，但真到开始做准备工作的时候阿尔弗雷德有点害怕，在他真•看到了伊万的尺寸的时候反而有点吓得往后退，  
在伊万给他扩张的时候甚至还缩了一下。  
“阿尔弗，你是在紧张吗？”伊万软绵绵的声音传来“后面有点紧哦？”  
“才！才没有在紧张！”对方虽然在逞强，但伊万已经听出来他的声音甚至还有些发抖。  
……要不是试试往前列腺那边按按好了？  
“等下伊万你在往……” “要叫万尼亚哦？”  
“等……呜啊！你在往哪里按啊！”   
伊万没有回应他的问题，则是一直在往前列腺擦过着“感觉如何？会痛吗？”  
“呜……好难受……”阿尔弗雷德的声音已经有些带着哭腔，但他感觉到摩擦完反而有一种说不出的感觉，比起自慰的高潮不同，这种感觉反而要更微妙一些，在他沉浸的时候，没有发觉到后穴又被放入了一根手指。  
阿尔弗雷德虽然想极力阻止自己发出声音，然而他的身体却先行与脑袋的想法，情不自禁的呻吟并忍不住射了出来。这种感觉对于他来讲别提有多羞耻了，明明什么事情都还没有做就已经射了出来。  
他低下头试图不让伊万看到他的眼泪，然而被伊万立即翻过身，他看着伊万将手套扔在一旁，慢条斯理的已经开始撕开了保险套。伊万看着他那双已经被泪水覆盖的双眼，仿佛在里面看到了蔚蓝色的海岸线一般。  
“不用害怕，把你交给我。”  
阿尔弗雷德甚至还没反应过来这番话的意思，就被伊万用肉棒摩擦穴口，而这一举动让他有一阵酥麻。  
“啊……！”  
“这才只是前菜哦？这样就已经敏感的受不了了吗？我的英雄？”  
明明已经都快哭了还这样逞强啊……虽然惹人怜爱，但真要得罪了他可不是什么好事。……说来他这样真可爱啊，一不小心就会忍不住想要把他完全占为己有了。  
“呜……你这家伙，要干就快点！”  
“遵命，女王殿下。”  
阿尔弗雷德本来还想说些什么，却被伊万的唇所覆盖，两人舌头相互交锋，而后阿尔弗雷德有些吻不过气，挣脱开伊万的时候甚至还在喘气。而伊万在他神情恍惚时顺势将肉棒插了进去。  
“啊！哈……哈啊……”  
“阿尔弗的声音好可爱啊，听着我都忍不住想射了呢~”  
阿尔弗雷德将头转过去试图不直接看着他，“你……你这人早泄吗……哈啊……”  
“哎？那这样的话不如就慢慢抽插吧~反正时间还长的很呢。”  
“你……！啊！”伊万的速度果真放慢了下来，让阿尔弗雷德一下子变得觉得很不适应，身体试图顺着伊万抽插的速度以获得更多的快感。  
“如果愿意求我的话，我也不是不能将速度调快哦？”伊万按着他，有些喘气的问着他  
“啊……万……万尼亚……快……快一点呜”  
对方果然加快了速度，而阿尔弗雷德任由对方对着自己的身体进行抽插运动，他的脑海里已经没有任何想法，而痛觉也开始消散，随之而来的是如同浪潮般的快感。  
而当阿尔弗雷德在伊万的东西从自己体内拔出来的时候，再一次射了出来。  
他听不太清伊万剩下的话语，便已沉沉睡去。

“圣诞快乐，小家伙。”  
圣诞节的钟声突然响起。


End file.
